The Game Of Love
by alexxandor76
Summary: were Ezra and Mira actually enemies, will they rekindle the fire they had that was thought to be dead will i ever get better at summarizing find almost all of that out. rated m for mature. i do not own Fairy Tail.


Erza was eating a random assortments of little cakes when she over heard Lucy talking about love with Levy, shortly after noticing Erza being seemingly interested in her conversation Lucy calls her over to the table. "Hey Erza, other than Jellal, have you ever fallen for a man?" Lucy asks. "No." she answers bluntly. "But a woman, yes." Levy and Lucy both gasp in unison. "Who?" Levy asks. "It would be better if I just told you the whole story."

FLASHBACK

"i will beat you in every way possible Erza!" Younger Mirajane yells. "oh yeah!" Erza challenges. "yeah!" Mira stubbornly answers. "then follow me and I bet you couldn't beat me at this." Erza dares. "Fine!" Mira answered. The two girls walked down a long corridor until they reach a blue door with a shiny silver handle. Erza put a firm grip on the door handle and turned. The door opened silently. Mirajane walked inside and saw a large wooden chest, a fireplace, a cabinet, and an oak bed with blue silky sheets. "so, what game are we going to play?" Mirajane asked. Erza locked the door with a key, and with a lusty look in her eyes says, "you know, once I locked the door your magic is useless because I put a special enchant around this room." Erza took her heavy metal chest plate off. "Why did you lock me in here?" Mira asked beginning to get pissed off. "only I can unlock it so you are powerless and stuck at the same time." Erza continued as she placed her sword in the cabinet along with her chest plate. "You still didn't answer me why did you lock me up." Mirajane asked. "with out your magic, you are nothing compared to me strength wise." Erza said. "So, you are to cowardly to face me in combat when I have my power so you trap me in here." Mira asked. "No, I would hurt you locked up in here." Erza said as she charged at her and knocked her backwards onto the bed. Erza then sat on top of her, pinning the defenseless Mira's arms with her knees. "Why would I hurt such a pretty little girl that is just begging to get her clothes taken off." Erza said while unbuttoning her shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" Mira asked. Erza only ignored Mira's question, she then took off her bra, throwing it to the side atop her shirt. Erza put her lips gently on Mira's. Erza then broke the kiss and tried to take Mira's shirt off, Mira tried to resist but Erza quickly overpowered her and threw Mira's shirt behind her. Erza grabbed Mira's breast which she then let out a small moan of pleasure. Trying to cover her mouth from embarrassment Erza pushed her knees harder on her arms as she planted her lips on Mira's but this time Erza snaked her tongue into Mira's mouth. 'fine if that's what she wants' Mira thought as she bit Erza's tongue which made her knees slip. Mira instantly flipped Erza onto her back so that she was on top. Mira put her mouth around Erza's right nipple and traced circles with her tongue. Then she grabbed her left breast and started to squeeze it earning a moan from Erza. Mira took the hand she wasn't using and quickly undid Erza's belt and threw it to the side. Erza kicked off her boots while Mira slipped off Erza's pants and threw them in the pile with the rest of their clothes. Erza slipped her hand into Mira's panties and firmly rammed two fingers into her opening. Mira let out a really loud scream of pain. The door then busted open with the whole guild crowded at the door "Mira what ha-" Master Makarov was cut off from the sight of Erza and Mira entangled on the bed with Erza's fingers rammed up Mira's opening. The whole guild minus Erza and Mira stood in shock the master shut the door with every one else on the outside. "I thought you locked it with a special lock." Mira said still in shock. "Well, if I wouldn't have made up a clever lie like that we wouldn't have had you know." Erza said fearfully. "You are going to get the worst punishment of your life." Mira shouted. Mira rammed four fingers up Erza's opening putting a lot of power into her jab. Erza screams in pain twice as loud as Mira did. Mira gave Erza a soft kiss on the cheek and said "you could have just asked." Mira slipped into Erza's clothes and left the room. Mira walked out of the room and into the hallway. Once she got into the main hall she was met with stares and laughs. "Look down idiot." Gray said. "oops." Mira ran back into Erza's bedroom and changed back into her normal clothes.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lucy and Levy stood jaw dropped for a couple of seconds. "you are into girls!" Lucy said surprised. Gray came over and said "Oh so she finally told you about her first time." gray then leaned over and whispered "some people say they still do it every night!" Lucy thought about the story for a minute and then said "Hey Levy, you wanna play a game." Levy answered with "sure!"

WILL MIRAJANE AND ERZA GET BACK

TOGETHER

WHAT GAME IS LEVY AND LUCY

GONNA PLAY FIND OUT NEXT - CHAPTER.


End file.
